Big Macareina's Bowl Of AppleJacks
by ShrunkenBro
Summary: Set in the Rule 63 AU. Contains Micro/Macro, Unaware Vore. AppleJack has found himself shrunken to a tiny size, whats worse is nobody knows he's shrunken to the size of an ant and his only chance is to get his big sister attention Big Macareina but it might not go as well as he planed.


"AppleJack! We gotta get going!" shouted Big Macareina, her voice carrying up the stairs to the top of the house. Of course, said house was empty save herself and her little brother, at least, he was supposed to be here. Grampy Smith and Apple Buck were gone for the day, the former to Canterlot for a checkup, the latter to...supposedly school, but Big M was not so sure she trusted that. She'd check with Cheermeister when she went to town later.

"Comeon! We've got the south orchard to do today!" she shouted again, and this time just let the words hang in the air, before huffing a bit and walking back towards the kitchen. She'd hoped her brother would be up and about today a bit early. She did understand that whole 'saving the world thing' he did with his friends from time to time. She even appreciated it, a lot, but there was work to be done today, and being up half the night to solve some rune puzzle or whatever that Dusk Shine had been up to was no excuse.

"Hrumph," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her breasts and blowing a bit of her orange mane out of her face before just sighing and entering the kitchen proper. Of course, had she been a bit quieter, had her hooves not been smashing against the floor, she might have heard the light sounds of a tiny voice. Said voice belonged to the one she'd been shouting for just a moment ago, but his cries went unheard by his big sister as she walked away, her tail swinging behind her and her jeans creaking a little as she did so.

"Gal darn it!" cried out AppleJack as he watched Big M walk away from where he was standing on the stair, the huge mountain of a mare fading into the distance. The image of her moving was almost absurd, and made it hard for AJ to really wrap his head around how small he was, but he'd wager somewhere about the size of a fly, given how tall the stairs were to him. It had taken him most of the night, after all, just to get down to the level he was on.

The night had been...interesting, to say the least. He'd come home from Dusk Shine's Castle, taking a route he'd normally avoid but not wanting to run into anypony else and get mobbed with questions again. Apparently Blitz had let it slip, read he'd bragged to everypony in Ponyville, that they were going to be trying to bring back the Pillars of Equestria, age old heroes of legend, and that had gotten everypony's knickers in a right twist, leading to a town meeting just as the sun set.

"Solaris blasted buck toddling flowers!" he shouted, to no one in particular. Not that he knew poison joke flowers were behind his current stature, but he guessed they had to be, given his clothes had shrunk with him. Kicking his hooves against the nearby wood of the stairs, AppleJack listened as Big Macareina did something in the kitchen, probably getting breakfast ready or something, and that gave him only a few minutes to figure out how to get in there and get some attention, before he was left alone in the house for a whole day.

"Times like this, I wish I was a pegasus," he said, this to himself as he flexed his back muscles a bit, before starting down the stairs again, leaping over the edge of one into what should have been a hundred foot drop onto hard wood. Luckily, just like when he'd been Appletini, he seemed to be a bit more resistant to damage than he'd normally be. So while it hurt when he thunked against the wood, there wasn't anything more than a dull ache to show for the fall, and he just rubbed it to get it out.

"Well now, what have we here?" said AJ as he rose, rubbing at his T-shirt, and trying to get his jeans to lay flat. In front of him, much to his surprise, was an air vent. You'd think, given how long he'd lived in the house, he'd remember that this was here, but he d been distracted trying to avoid big hooves of his family, and had forgotten all about the vent on the stairs, one that ran back into a long metal tunnel, and led towards a bright light off to the side.

"Hoowee, am I glad to see you," he said as he walked over to the vent, glad that it was sitting more or less flat with the step he was on, and he climbed over the lip. With a metallic thunk, he fell into the space beyond the grating, and then took off running, his hoofsteps echoing off the metal walls of the enclosed space in a way he would have hoped would carry, but he knew better than to wait around for somepony to notice him. He would have to get attention himself, or be stuck like this till somepony realized he was missing.

"I suppose I should think of this as a vacation at least," he said to himself with a grin as he got up to the turn in the vent, and swung around to face another grate. This one hung on the wall of the kitchen, right below the roof, and above the table he and his family ate at. Walking up to it, he had to blink away spots as the morning sun was shining right into his face, as he looked down, and was delighted to find he hadn't missed his sister, who was still making breakfast.

Well, perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement. She was 'making' a bowl of cereal, pouring the hoops of grains into a bowl, and then dousing the stuff with milk, which sloshed and moved with the steps of the massive mare as she walked away, and then looked around surreptitiously. When she thought nopony was watching, she brought the jug to her lips, and with a few quick swallows, downed about a third of the remaining jug, before setting it back into the fridge.

"And you call me raised in a barn," commented AppleJack, as Big Macareina carried the bowl towards the kitchen, stopping briefly just below the vent for some reason. When she got close, AJ let out as loud a cry as he could, screaming with all the air in his lungs, but finding that the sound of his voice was just too small for the mare to here, making him sigh as he rubbed his head, trying to think of another way to do what he needed to do, and deciding that there was just no help for it.

"Well, old boy, it's just like tossing a horseshoe. Get the angle right, and then throw with that perfect amount of oomph, and you'll hit your target every time," he told himself as he smacked the sides of his muzzle, and then stepped back from the vent a bit, looking down towards Big M as she took her seat, sitting almost right below the vent itself. Given even a bit of a start, and AJ would be able to leap onto his sister's face, and get some attention, hopefully without being swatted.

"One for the honey, two for the milk, three for cider, and four to win," he chanted to himself, swinging his arms in time with the words, and envisioning himself flying over his sister's head, to land on her nose perfectly, imagining the angles in a way that would have made Dusk Shine proud, had the stallion known about it. He didn't think about that, however, as he took a run towards the grate at the end of the vent, and leapt.

His angle was indeed perfect, the arc sailing just over Big Macareina's head, with the impact point being the tip of her nose. It was just so perfect, that Murphy's Law had to intervene, and from deep inside the vent, a low woosh took place. Big M had felt a bit hot, and turn the AC up a bit, and a cold blast of air shot out of the vent at just the wrong time, smashing into AJ's back like the chill of an arctic wind, and blowing him off course, and forward, his cry of fear drowned out as the cold air made it hard to breath.

Big Macareina, for her part, heard nothing, and saw nothing as a tiny orange form in jeans and a t-shirt sailed over her head, and with a splash landed in the bowl in front of her, the puny bit of milk sent upwards not even going over the lip of the bowl before it went back down. Within the sea of milk, and knowing that was where he was, AppleJack went still, not trusting himself to fight towards the surface, and instead, let his body naturally drift upwards, breaking the milk with a small plop, and taking a deep breath of the open air.

"Oh man, that s cold," he complained, shivering a bit as he looked around, finding the sea around him was not a free and open ocean, but walled in by high brown grains. A bit of cereal. He was in the middle of one of the hoops, and knowing that, he decided to use it to his advantage, pressing his arms against the walls around him, and with a grunt, hauling himself upwards so he can see around himself.

Once he was atop the loop, he could look out at the milk filled bowl, and boggle at the scale of it. To somepony his size, the thing could have fit everypony in Ponyville, with some room to spare, which was disturbing a bit, as he considered how small that made him. His thoughts were jarred away from such considerations however, when he looked up and beheld something beyond imagining.

Big Macareina's face filled the sky overhead. Her red, long muzzle, framed by orange mane, with that thick neck looking like a chiseled mountain of a mare. Worse, she was smiling as she licked at her lips, her tongue running over the soft looking skin as they opened up, and revealed a huge set of teeth that glistened in the morning sun coming in from the nearby window, the cavern of flesh soon filling AJ's view of the world.

It was only a moment before it happened that he realized that he was rising. Big M's spoon had plucked him from the bowl in that first bit without him noticing, and now he was shoved into the muzzle of his big sister, which slammed shut behind him, sealing him in ruddy darkness, everything colored red as the light shown through skin and fur, giving it all a very scary feel as he was dumped from the spoon along with the bits of cereal.

The tongue undulated beneath him as he rolled along the surface of it, the long, thick member moving like it was a sack of water, rather than a muscles of power enough to crush him. The bits of cereal, wheels bigger than he was, were shoved towards teeth bigger still, the flat topped molars scraping against the grain made hoops, and worse the tongue moved in such a way that he found himself dumped onto one of them with a grunt.

"Oh cra~," he began as the teeth above started down, their arc coming from the side, to grind him to paste between them. Luckily for him, AJ was able to push off with his hooves, and just barely get out from between them as they came down, the crunch of the cereal filling his ears as he lands with a splat on the tongue, the saliva and spit on it making the thing slicker than a greased up pig.

"Oh cra~~~p~~p!" he began the cry again as he found his path over the tongue led towards the back of the mouth, which was not a place he wanted to go. His fingers and hooves scrambled against the long member, digging into the flesh, dimpling it beneath his panicked flailing, but he found no purchase on it at all as he slid towards the abyss, which yawned open just as he got towards it, and then fell down into the darkness.

The trip into the throat was not as bad as one would probably think. The walls stayed open, allowing him to freefall rather than be smashed between them. Of course, this meant the trip was extremely short, as the heart, the deep thudding drum, passed by him within moments, and he was dropped into a huge open cavern of flesh, with a sea of juices all around that bubbled and churned about him.

AJ was, at least, able to fall into the stuff without a belly flop, instead going into a dive that meant he felt little in the way of stinging pain from the impact. Oddly, he also didn't feel the tingle from the bubbling acids he'd expected to feel, instead finding the stomach juices were, at worst, like a luke warm to hot bath instead, and he rose towards the surface and took a few deep gasps of fetid air.

"Crapbaskets," swore the stallion as he looked around, finding the chamber he was in to be a huge open space, rather than the tight sac of flesh he'd hoped for. The latter would have at least been easier to climb out of, but looking at the high, slick walls, he knew he was going to be here a while. That depressing thought was interrupted by the sound of a gulp from overhead, the deep swallowing noise telling him to swim for the edge, through the raging sea.

Just as he got out of the center of the stomach, mush and milk poured in from above, the waterfall churning the liquid even harder, and creating a wave that carried him to the edge of his sister's belly. There, he grabbed hold of one of the folds, and then hauled himself up into it, getting a nice view of the stomach as she fed it, with more cereal and milk spilling down into the sea, which bubbled and hissed around the food.

After what felt like hours in the sweltering heat, the chamber suddenly began to shake, and then spin, making AJ's head a bit dizzy, as he felt Big M's movements, the mare rising from her seat, and starting to get ready for the day. As she moved, she patted at her stomach, her hand slapping against the wall, and knocking a tiny form into the bubbling juices. Unaware of that, Big Macareina just stomped out towards a hard day of work, wishing silently for her brother to have as hard a day as she was going to.


End file.
